light_of_the_bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
' '''Light of the Brave will feature a class system in which older classes will not immediately become obsolete upon obtaining new classes, instead based on the level of a previous class, it will add stats to any classes it makes up, For example a Knight class may add a 15% health bonus to the Paladin, Spellsword, and Assassin classes at level 15. Again, this is all subject to change. 'Knight' Tough and strong, the Knight protects allies while dishing out swordfuls of their own brand of justice. A little on the slow side but, if you only have to swing once, that's all that matters. 'Statistics' HP: +++++ MP: ++ STR: ++++ AGI: ++ INT: + WIS: + 'Bonus Statistics' A Knight will add XX% HP and STR per level to second tier class base stats. Paladin: +Healer Spellsword: +Spellcaster Assasin: +Thief 'Passive Skills' Cover: The Knight will protect and take damage for a critically wounded Ally Two Handed: If the Knight does not equip a shield in their offhand, They will instead equip their current weapon in both hands, doubling attack power 'Active Skills': Valor Skills Guard: Doubles defense and m.defense for a single turn Strike: Attack a target for 1.5x dmg and a chance to stun Cleave: Strike all enemies for half damage Guardian: Give all allies a percentage of your DEF and M.DEF as well as redirect half of the damage delt to them to you for 2 turns 'Learnset' Level 1: Guard Level 5: Strike Level 15: Cleave Level 20: Cover (other) Level 35: Guardian Level 45: Twohanded (other) 'Spellcaster' Having a refined and sensitive attument to elements and spirits have given these people the ability to manipulate and control them. They are able to read tomes and learn spells to both damage and debilitate their opposition 'Statistics' HP: ++ MP: +++++ STR: + AGI: ++ INT: ++++ WIS: ++ 'Bonus Statistics' A Spellcaster will add XX% MP and INT per level to second tier class base stats. Spellsword: +Knight Sage: +Healer Trickster: +Thief 'Passive Skills' Magical Force: 50% of INT is used for normal attacks along with the character's STR stat. Attune: When using an elemental spell of Fire, Water, or Wind, the chatacter gains 10% of that element's defensive attribute. This can stack 3 times, and breaks if another element is cast. 'Thief' Swift and nimble, the thief is not at all against the use of dirty tactics and disorientation. I little deseption here, a little stab here, and you're more worried about the knife in your side than the wallet you just lost. 'Statistics' HP: ++ MP: ++ STR: +++ AGI: ++++ INT: ++ WIS: + 'Bonus Statistics' A Thief will add XX% AGI per level to second tier class base stats. Assassin: +Knight Vagabond: +Healer Trickster: +Spellcaster 'Healer' In the thick of things, even the most hardened fighters will get caught offguard, and when that happens they're going to want someone there to treat their wounds, Healers are reliable and good at what they do, patching up that gaping wound on your face. 'Statistics' HP: +++ MP: +++ STR: ++ AGI: ++ INT: ++ WIS: ++++ 'Paladin' Knight Level 25 + Healer Level 25 'Statistics' HP: +++++ MP: ++++ STR: +++++ AGI: +++ INT: +++ WIS: +++++ 'Spellsword' Knight Level 25 + Spellcaster Level 25 'Statistics' HP: ++++ MP: ++++ STR: +++++ AGI: +++ INT: +++++ WIS: ++ 'Assassin' Knight Level 25 + Thief Level 25 'Statistics' HP: ++++ MP: +++ STR: +++++ AGI: +++++ INT: ++ WIS: ++ 'Sage' With the power to help as well as harm, An a mana pool to be envious of, the Sage can have complete control of a battle and keep their group moving forward. Level 25 Spellcaster + Level 25 Healer 'Statistics' HP: +++ MP: ++++++ STR: ++ AGI: +++ INT: +++++ WIS: +++++ 'Vagabond' Level 25 Thief + Level 25 Healer 'Statistics' HP: +++ MP: ++++ STR: ++++ AGI: +++++ INT: +++ WIS: +++++ 'Trickster' '''Level 25 Spellcaster + Level 25 Thief' 'Statistics' HP: +++ MP: +++++ STR: +++ AGI: +++++ INT: +++++ WIS: +++ 'Hero' ' '''One who's shoulders the world rests on, Generally this class is proficient in everything, and is highly relient on the abilities you choose and the classes you've leveled up previously. The Hero class will mostly be the same among all characters, save a few unique touches some of them add to the mix. 'Statistics''' HP: ++++ MP: ++++ STR: ++++ AGI: ++++ INT: ++++ WIS: ++++